Story A Day May 2017 Drabbles
by Shan Jeniah
Summary: Due to the positive response to my Loveuary drabbles, and the requests for more of these little morsels. I've decided to do another series as part of my Story a Day May Challenge (more details in Chapter One). These will be solidly T-rated - nothing too frisky here. Mostly, they're a playground for me!
1. Your Starfleet Career

**_S_ _tandard disclaimer. I don't own them, I don't profit from them, but they insist on telling me their stories, so I'm sharing them with you._**

 _ _Hello there, and welcome to the first installment of my **Story A Day May drabbles**! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day.__

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of TnT drabbles based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

 ** _To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well, you, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me - I love making my brain work for its amusement!_**

Today's words are leftovers from February, and I think belong to **Chaara47** and **Seacook** (but I could be wrong; I thought I made a master list at the end of February, but, if I did, I didn't move it to my new-in-April laptop yet).

 **Here is today's STaD prompt, from writer Gregory Frost:**

 **You attend the funeral of an old friend.**

 **Afterwards, in the mail you receive a postcard. It's from the friend, and it reads "I'm not dead. Meet me Tuesday night at 8 at _." And signed by him/her.**

 **And today's prompt words:**

 **Chaara47:**

death

murder

 **Seacook (I think):**

effervescent

senile

serendipity

stencil

ochre

 ** _Standard disclaimer: I don't own them, I don't profit from them, but they insist on telling me their stories, so I'm sharing them with you._**

* * *

 ** _And now..._ _"Your Starfleet Career"_**

Trip Tucker had probably just witnessed the _death_ –no, the _murder_ \- of his Starfleet career. Elizabeth's _effervescence_ couldn't change that. Jon treating him like he was a deviant or prematurely _senile_ didn't help, either.

He'd gone from incredible _serendipity_ to a warp-core breach with that court-martial. He was innocent – but he couldn't prove it.

And now, a postcard with a _stenci_ led _ocher_ message. Just right for the burial. Lizzie peered over his shoulder, reading aloud. "I'm not dead. Meet me Tuesday night at 8 at Fusion, if you want to save my life. And it's signed, "Your Starfleet career."


	2. The Music and the Man

_Standard Disclaimer in Chapter One._

 _Hello there, and welcome to Chapter Two of my **Story A Day May drabbles**! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

 ** _To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well, you, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me - I love making my brain work for its amusement!_**

 **Today's words** are leftovers from February, and I'm not promising that I haven't used them before. **Seacook** and **Braxin** are today's contributors.

 **Here is today's STaD prompt, from writer** **writer Jerry B. Jenkins** **:**

 **A socially awkward girl in her early teens is a latchkey kid, alone at home after school as usual. Flipping through channels she lands on one she soon realizes only she can see—and it's from the future.**

 **And today's prompt words:**

 **Seacook**

disco

Ferris Wheel

 **Braxin**

hypnotic

deep waters

lifeline

omitted

new worlds to conquer

And now, I bring you... _The Music and the Man_.

* * *

T'Pol was pulled down through deep waters with no lifeline. She was a child home alone; T'Les was still at the Academy. Images played on her monitor:

A most illogical song about a "Ferris wheel", and a strange dance called 'disco'.

Then herself, grown.

Music – hypnotic, like the human male with ocean-blue eyes, smiling at her. "New Worlds to Conquer!" He laughed.

Illogical. It was merely a dream brought forth by her recent research into aspects of humanity omitted in her formal training - their entertainments.

Illogical, to dream it.

But the music and the man still wove through her.


	3. Put Your Eyebrow Down

_Standard Disclaimer in Chapter One._

 _Hello there, and welcome to Chapter Three of my **Story A Day May drabbles**! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

 ** _To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well, YOU, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me - I love making my brain work for its amusement!_**

 **Today's words** are a mix of leftovers from February, and I'm not promising that I haven't used them before. Today's contributors are my old friend **Anonymous Donor,** and my writing friend (and major Trip fangirl), **Fallon.**

 **And today's prompt words are:**

 **Fallon:**

 **platitude**

 **perfidious**

 **kerfluffle**

 **Anonymous Donor :**

 **Sewage** **  
** **Waterfall**

 **Wolf-pack  
Clemency**  
 **Bog Roll** (Aussie for toilet paper)  
 **Side-effect**

 **Privacy  
Eyebrow**

 **Here is today's STaD prompt, from writer** **K ylie Quillanan** **:**

 **People called him The Doll Maker. Nobody ever wondered aloud why every doll had the same face.**

 **OK, that's all the business I have for today, so it's on to..."Put Your Eyebrow Down".**

* * *

"There is anatomical logic to 'Mr. Pointy'. I also understand 'That **_Perfidious_** Vulcan Bastard', despite its inaccuracy. However, 'The Doll Maker' is incomprehensible."

"Put your _**eyebrow**_ down. Vulcan hearing confounds human _**privacy**_. This _ **kerfluffle's**_ a _**side-effect**_."

"Your _ **platitudes**_ are insincere, Maxwell. You're troubled."

"You're right. I'm in a _**waterfall**_ of raw _**sewage**_ , and I don't even have a _**bog roll**_ to my name."

"Would discussion prove helpful?"

"Maybe. I've got a promising officer with a _**wolf-pack**_ on his tail, howling for his blood."

"He faces accusation from multiple individuals?"

"Yes. If he's guilty, I can't grant him _**clemency**_."


	4. SNAFU

_Standard disclaimer in Chapter One._

 _Hello there, and welcome to **Chapter Four** of my **Story A Day May drabbles**! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

 ** _To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well, YOU, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me - I love making my brain work for its amusement!_**

 **Today's words** are a mix of leftovers from February, and I'm not promising that I haven't used them before. Today's contributor is my old friend **Anonymous Donor :**

stakeout

tart

handcuffs

SNAFU

tap dancing

spaceboot

proctologist

illicit

hogtied

genitalia

 **And now..."SNAFU"**

* * *

"What's this, Lizzie? A stakeout?"

"The name's Elizabeth."

"Such a tart mouth – hey! What's with the handcuffs?"

"You'll just make this SNAFU worse, big brother."

"How the hell could I do that?"

"No tap dancing around the truth, Trip. You're itching to put your spaceboot so far up somebody's ass that he needs a proctogolist to get it out."

"No, I'm not."

"Liar!"

"So everybody thinks. I haven't done anything illicit. And now you've got me hogtied."

"You can't tell me you don't want to kick him in the - "

"Nope. This guy's gettin' it right in the genitalia."


	5. I'm Just Joking

_Standard disclaimer in Chapter One._

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Five** _of my_ **Story A Day May drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

 _To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,_ _YOU_ _, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me - I love making my brain work for its amusement!_

 **Today's words** are a mix of leftovers from February, and I'm not promising that I haven't used them before. Today's contributor is my old friend **Anonymous Donor** **:**

 **Word List:**

 **Constitution**

 **Manslaughter**

 **Strange**

 **Toothbrush**

 **Folly**

 **Dungeon**

 **Slime**

 **Tentacle (or plural)**

 **sucubus**

 **alchemy**

 **radioactive**

 **defenestrate**

 **OK - that's the gist of it, so let's get on with today's story,** ** _"I'm Just Joking."_**

* * *

"Do you like your new workspace – Paula, is it?"

"That appellation will suffice."

"Serious, eh? Guess the message was ** _folly_**."

"Message?"

"'Whatever you do, don't die. See you Monday' - and it's Monday."

"I'm aware of the potential dangers from geothermal features and wildlife."

"But what about _**radioactive slime**_ on your **_toothbrush?_** Or if I _**defenestrate**_ you, or throw you in a _**dungeon**_? _**Strange tentacles**_ created by _**alchemy**_? Or attack by _ **succubus**_ zombies? Hey, why are you staring at me like that? I'm only joking – I'm not prone to _**manslaughter**_."

"I am of strong _**constitution**_. You simply remind me of someone."


	6. Logical Withdrawal

_Standard disclaimer in Chapter One._

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Six** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

 _To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt (today's is to explore an emotional wound), and also prompt words given to me by...well,_ _ **YOU**_ _, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me - I love making my brain work for its amusement!_

 **Today's words** are a mix of leftovers from February, and I'm not promising that I haven't used them before. Today's contributor is my old friend **Anonymous Donor** **:**

 **Word List:**

 **Serenity**

 **Magnetic Resonance**

 **Obsidian**

 **Sandstone**

 **Superfluous**

 **Entropy**

 **Tantalize**

 **Taboo**

 **Intercede**

 **Withdrawal**

 **This story follows directly after the previous Soval chapter, "Put Your Eyebrow Down".**

 **And now I offer you...**

* * *

 ** _Logical Withdrawal_**

"You believe the accusations false."

"It doesn't square with what I know about him."

"There is logically much about any individual that remains unknown to others." Soval remembered – The _**serenity**_ of night on the Forge, T'Khut a _**magnetic resonance** _ above, reflections diffracted by _**obsidian**_ ; absorbed by _ **sandstone**_.

 _ **Superfluous**_ beauty, because he feels the plant germinate, and he is compelled to the place where the _ **entropy**_ grows to _ **tantalize**_ him. The moment _**taboo**_ ; alien to logic, unchangeable once committed to. Will he choose to _**intercede**_ in the life cycle, and take the nectars?

He pulled his hand back, in logical _**withdrawal.**_


	7. Intellectual Therapy

_Standard disclaimer in Chapter One._

 _Hello there, and welco_ _me to_ **Chapter Seven** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

 _To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt_ _(today's is to re-introduce an old friend who may have answers our character needs), and also prompt words given to me by...well,_ _ **YOU**_ _, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me - I love making my brain work for its amusement!_

 **Today's** contributors are my writing friend(and Trip fangirl) **Fallon** , and my frined formerly known as **Anonymous Donor, but now given full credit as kitndavj:  
** **  
** **Word List:**

 **Fallon:**

Minatory

 **My formerly Anonymous Donor; Kitndavj:**

Therapy

Trigonometry

Obtuse

Inverse

Mathematical Order of Operations

Manifold

Aberration

Reticulation

Vacuum

 **This story comes a day or so after Trip's previous story,** **"SNAFU** **" /2017/05/05/snafu-stad-may-day-four/**

 **And now I offer you...**

" _ **Intellectual Therapy"**_

* * *

"Mr. Velik? You're the second Vulcan Surprise Package I've had lately. You gonna tell me I'm an _**obtuse**_ fool?"

"No. I believe the _**inverse**_ to be true. My purpose isn't _**minatory**_."

"But it i _s_ an _**aberration.**_ Things don't happen in a _ **vacuum,**_ at least not Earthside. Tell me why you're here."

"The accusations against you are _**manifold**_. I offer my assistance in detecting the _ **reticulation**_ pattern which motivates them."

"So, do we try the _**mathematical order of operations**_? _**Trigonometry**_?"

"I propose a logical consideration of all relevant factors."

"Well, come on in, then. At the least, it'll be intellectual _**therapy**_."


	8. Was It My Attire?

_Standard disclaimer in Chapter One._

 _Hello there, and welco_ _me to_ **Chapter Seven** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

 _To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt_ _(today's is to re-introduce an old friend who may have answers our character needs), and also prompt words given to me by...well,_ _ **YOU**_ _, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me - I love making my brain work for its amusement!_

 _The STaD prompt for today is:_

 _ **She waited a week before revealing the secret.**_ _ **I went a little sideways with it...**_

 **Today's prompt word** contributors **kitndavj** and **Chara47:**

 **kitndavj** **:**

 **wardrobe**

 **A-line skirt**

 **Scottish**

 **tartan**

 **teardrop**

 **kaleidoscope**

 **clutch**

 **acrylic**

 **nail art**

 **silk robe**

 **catsuit**

 **goosebumps**

 **luminous**

 **Chara47** **:**

 **topaz**

 **aquamarine**

 **pink diamond**

 **This story comes a week after T'Pol's previous story,** **"I'm Just Joking** **" .**

 **And now I offer you...**

" ** _Was It My Attire?"_**

* * *

"Was it my attire?"

"Oh, Paula – or whatever your real name is- it's got nothing to do with your **_wardrobe_**."

"I don't understand."

"This time I believe you. But it doesn't matter what you wear: an _**A-line skirt** _ or **_Scottish tartan_**. Dripping in _ **topaz** _ and **_aquarmarine_** ; a _**teardrop** _ cut _**pink diamond** _ or a psychedelic **_kaleidoscope clutch_.** You could have the tackiest of **_acrylic nail art_** -"

"Is there a point to this listing of these items?"

"Point is, doesn't matter if you wore a burlap sack, **_silk robe_** , or _**catsuit** _ – you give me ** _goosebumps_**. You, my dear Vulcan, are **_luminous_.** "


	9. The Jealous Type

__**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**__

 _Hello there, and welco_ _me to_ **Chapter** **S** **even** _of my_ ** **Story A Day May**** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt**_ _ **, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me - I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _The STaD prompt for today is:_

 ** _Write a story about what happens when a nun in a wimple, a man in cowboy hat and boots, and a bartender with a handlebar moustache wearing a red and white polka-dot bow tie meet in a tavern on a rainy night._**

 ** _T_ _his story_ _doesn't necessarily "fit" into the timeline in any specific place, but it tickles me to think that Soval and Admiral Forrest might have had this type of conversation in their spare time_ _._**

 **Prompt Word** **Donors:**

 ** **kitndavj**** **:**

 **Romance**

 **Contraception**

 **Blush**

 **Paradise**

 **polyamourous**

 **paramour**

 **forked tongue**

 **single malt scotch**

 **Silver Bullet**

 **Kippers**

 **Afternoon Nap**

 **Venice**

 ** _Pizza_**

 ** _And now I offer you..._**

 _"_ ** _The Jealous Type"_**

* * *

 **"** **Before you take your** ** _afternoon nap_** **, Soval,** **l** **et's try another joke.** **A** **wimpled nun, a cowbow** **are in** **a bar on a rainy night in Venice,** **having** **bruschetta pizza with kippers.** **The barkeep has a handlebar mustache and red and white polka-dotted bow tie. She** **has a** **Silver Bullet, and he** **drinks** **single-malt scotch.** **It's** **a polyamorous romance;** **Cowboy says he'll take her to paradise with his forked tongue."**

 **"** **Is there a point to this story?"**

 **"** **It's a joke. Wait for the punch line.** **"**

 **She blushes. She** **doesn't need** **contraception – God is her other paramour.** **And he's the jealous type."**


	10. An Oriental Lily

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

Hello there, and welcome to **Chapter Ten** of my **Story A Day May D** **rabbles**! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them).

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt**_ _ **, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me - I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The STaD prompt for today is:**_

 ** _The chance encounter. Have you ever run into someone you know when you look grubby? Or maybe you see an old boyfriend at Starbucks. Or perhaps, as in Alfred Hitchcock's famous Stranger's On a Train, you run into a stranger who offers to do you a service, like murder, in return for you returning the favor. Think of a chance encounter that could leave you shaken, stirred, or in deep trouble._**

 **Prompt Word Donor:**

 **kitndavj** **:**

 **Mist**

 **Man Cave**

 **Role play**

 **Stitching**

 **Parchment**

 **Muster (like rounding up animals)**

 **Gooey Cream Filled Eclair**

 **Corona**

 **Pleasure Knot**

 **Overproof Rum**

 **Thought Diary**

 **Illustrated**

 **Oriental Lily**

 **Tortuous**

 **Flaming**

 **Seared**

 ** _And now I offer you..._**

 _"_ ** _An Oriental Lily"_**

* * *

Trip wanted a _**man cave**_ to hide in, but all he's got is Jon's couch. But Lizzie had gotten him good and drunk on _**overproof rum**_ and **_Corona_. ** "Dream of that **gooey cream filled eclair** you're pretending you're not mooning over."

"She's no eclair. She's an **Oriental lily**..." Couldn't **muster** more thoughts; sleep pulled him into his **illustrated parchment thought diary** ; the **role play** of his dreams. _She ran through_ _ **mist**_ _,_ _ **stitching**_ _new threads into his soul, tying them with_ _ **pleasure knots**_ _of desire. She was_ _ **seared**_ _into him, a_ _ **flaming**_ _flower, a_ _ **tortuous**_ _dream he might never see again._


	11. Your Name's Paula?

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Eleven** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

 _I've gotten a little behind – life has been busy, and I was focused on my TnT Origins story, which I'm using as my "test subject" for a comprehensive revision course I'm exploring. Eventually, you'll get to see that novella-length story, but, for now, it's back to Story A Day we go…._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt**_ _ **, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me - I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The STaD prompt for today is:**_

 **Your company sends you to meet a costumer at their house. It's a standard, nice neighborhood.**

 **You ring and ring but nobody answers. The door is ajar, and you enter, calling aloud.**

 ** _All is in order in the living room apart from an overturned potted plant on the expensive-looking rug…_**

 **Prompt Word Donor:**

 **kitndavj** **:**

 **Spin**

 **Shutters**

 **Doormat**

 **Skeleton key**

 **Accountant**

 **Romanov**

 **Blindfold**

 **Carpet**

 ** _And now I offer you..._**

 _ **"Your Name's Paula?"**_

* * *

 _"_ In this game, you're an _**accountant**_. Your company sends you to the _**Romanov**_ house. Nice 's a _**skeleton key**_ under the ** _doormat_ ,** but the door's cracked open. You go inside and call. No answer – but there's a potted plant tipped over on a hand-knotted _**carpet**_ -"

 _"Hey, who's this guy?"_

The _**shutters**_ slam. "You _**spin**_ around. Someone _**blindfold** s_ you."

"Unlikely."

" _Your name's 'Paula''?_

 _"_ _No."_

"Well, it happened. And it's a **flesh-eating** cannibal. What's next?"

"I am quite prepared to defend myself."

 _"_ _What is your name?"_

"Paula, you listening?"

"Yes."

She was – but only to the human male in her mind.


	12. With All Our Warts

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note: Author is running out of words again….please please please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter** **Twelve** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _Okay, I admit it….I'm running late. Very late. It's May 25, and I'm just getting back here to post my drabble for May 12! In between, there's been a homeschool teen game night, a Tulip Festival and CanalFest (the annual opening of New York's canal system, held on the Erie Canal), an eye doctor appointment for my son, marketing and revision classes, designing a hot sauce label for my Accomplice's new business venture, and a renewed dedication to fitness that has me walking multiple miles a day, several days a week...and all the other stuff that goes with an active, productive family life._

 _The good news is that, while I've been lousy at posting them, I have been writing my drabbles. So they're all just waiting in the wings for their turns, and I'll be doubling, tripling – or more, if I can manage it…_

But I can't do that if I keep chatting rather than posting, can I? So now, on to the business at hand!

 _ **The STaD prompt for today is:**_

 _"_ _ **Let those who are in favour with their stars  
Of public honour and proud titles boast,  
Whilst I, whom fortune of such triumph bars,  
Unlookt for joy in that I honour most.  
Great princes' favourites their fair leaves spread  
But as the marigold at the sun's eye;  
And in themselves their pride lies buried,  
For at a frown they in their glorie die.  
The painful warrior famoused for fight,  
After a thousand victories once foil'd,  
Is from the book of honour razed quite,**_ ** _  
_** ** _And all the rest forgot for which he toil'd:  
Then happy I, that love and am beloved  
Where I may not remove nor be removed."_**

 _–_ _ **William Shakespeare  
Sonnet 25 **_

**Prompt Word Donor:**

 **kitndavj** **:**

 **Moist**

 **Pumpkin**

 **Perfectionism**

 **Ballet**

 **Snow Fairy**

 **Matisse**

 **wart (s)**

 **ginger**

 **canvas**

 **Differential**

 ** _And now I offer you, however belatedly..._**

 **"** **With All Our Warts"**

* * *

 **"** **You're a victim of your Vulcan** _ **perfectionism**_ ** _,_ Soval. You can't understand humans by devising your **_**'** **differential**_ ** _algorithms._ '"**

 **"** **What do you suggest?"**

 **"** **Go see the** _ **Ballet**_ **of the** _ **Snow Fairy**_ **. Eat** _ **pumpkin**_ **pie. Drink** ** _ginger_ ****tea."**

 **"** **I fail to see the logic -"**

 **"** **It's not about logic. Study** _ **Matisse**_ **. Paint a** _ **canvas**_ **. Read Shakespeare; better yet, go see a play. That's all I can do; I need to save my best Warp Five** **Engineer from a damned five man warp core breach."**

 **Sarek breathed** ** _moist_ ****ocean air. "I don't understand -"**

 **"** **Just learn about us, Soval – humans, with all our** _ **warts**_ **."**


	13. Five Men?

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter** **Thirteen** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

I'm still running behind – but no further behind than I was at this time last night. And there's an advantage; today we significantly upgraded our Internet service, so getting things done online is going to be lickety-split, no matter who else is using it for what. We even have a new giant modem – and I'm so grateful our giant, 6'3" 15 year old son was willing to jump through all of the hoops to make it happen. He isn't into be recognized by name, but you guys – my kid rocks! 3

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The STaD prompt for today is:**_

 ** _Today's prompt focuses on misapprehension – that is, interpreting something incorrectly. Too often, in fiction, every character communicates perfectly. That's not the way it happens in real life. So that's your prompt: misapprehension, either verbal or visual_**

 **Prompt Word Donor:**

 **kitndavj** **:**

 **Flanelette**

 **Jiffy**

 **Boardwalk**

 **Canoe**

 **Trebuche**

 **Viking**

 **Rampart**

 **Mattress**

 **Sprocket**

 ** _And now I offer you..._**

 **"** **Five Men?** **"**

* * *

The **flanelette** blanket and Jon's couch were a damned poor substitute for his own quilts and **mattress**. But, after a helluva long day, Trip fell asleep in a jiffy.

 _He was standing on a_ ** _boardwalk_ _._**

"You're troubled, Trip."

He loved when she popped into his dreams.

" _My_ ** _sprocket_ _'_** _s missing some teeth. I'm the projectile in a_ ** _trebuchet_** _. In a_ _ **canoe** __with no paddle._ _Alone with no weapon while_ _ **Vikings** __storm the_ ** _ramparts._** _"_ _She just looked at him. "That night we met – five men say I attacked them."_

"Five men?"

"Now you're _troubled."_

"There has been a misapprehension -"

Trip woke up.


	14. Images Overlapping

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter** **Fourteen** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

Guess what?

With this post, I stop getting further behind, or even holding even. With this one, I'm narrowing the gap on the chapters I'm behind!

And even though there's no rule that says I actually need to post each of these stories...I want to. It's worth focusing, even making it into a bit of a marathon – even though there are many other things I could be doint.

So here we are, back again, making progress together. Cool. =D

* * *

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 **The STaD prompt for today is:**

 **I had a nightmare last night. I woke up and started writing….**

 **Prompt Word Donor:**

 **kitndavj** **:**

 **Afterburner**

 **Nipple**

 **Papier-mache**

 **Rope Bondage**

 **Stockholm**

 **neoprene**

 **horse on a spaceship**

 **scuba**

 **orchid**

 **witchcraft**

 **recommend**

 **nightlight**

 **sand dollar**

 **fisticuff**

 **infuriating**

 ** _And now I offer you..._**

 ** _Images Overlapping_**

* * *

Images overlapping. **..** **neoprene; afterburner; horse on a spaceship; scuba.** He caressed her taut **nipple** **.** "Lovely **orchid** **."** **Witchcraft** **;** she was **papier-mache** **.**

"This makes no sense."

"Some kind of **Stockholm** syndrome, **rope bondage** **–** or just a nightmare. That's my old **sand-dollar** **nightlight.** It's **infuriating** being accused of taking out five men with **fisticuffs** **–** but there's no way I could do that -"

T'Pol woke alone; the alien dream still vivid.

But was it a dream, or a telepathic contact?

His pain was her doing. She must correct the error.

She rose, went to her terminal, sat down. "Ambassador Soval, I **recommend** **-"**


	15. Lizzie's Tough

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of new words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter** **Fifteen** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

Rainy weather's got me feeling a little slow and thoughtful today. I wanted to get this chapter up a few hours back, but that's OK… I've written the new chapter for today, and I can do other things in the spaces between posts. I'm hoping to get these up to date before I go to sleep on Saturday….and I'm determined to be caught up and on track by the end of the month. It was never my intention to keep you all waiting!

* * *

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words give**_ _ **n to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 **The #** **StoryADay** **prompt for today is:**

 **Take a story you've written before and write it again from a different point of view.** **I'm going all the way back to Chapter One: "Your Starfleet Career"** **, and using this prompt:**

" **I** **'** **m not dead. Meet me Tuesday night at 8 at Fusion, if you want to save my life. And it's signed, "Your Starfleet career." This time, we see this letter from Soval's POV.**

 **Prompt Word Donor:**

 **Somehow, I failed to use any prompt words in this story….life was a bit busy right then, but I really don't know how I managed that!**

 _ **And now I offer you...**_

 ** _T'Pol's Intended_**

* * *

 **"** **I'm not dead. Meet me Tuesday night at 8 at Fusion, if you want to save my life. And it's signed, "Your Starfleet career."** **Admiral Forrest was studying the young man at attention before him. "Did you go, Lieutenant Tucker?"**

"No, sir."

Soval knew the voice, even through the door. This, then, was T'Pol's Intended.

"You had a chance to meet your accusers, and you chose not to?"

"It wasn't exactly _my_ choice, sir."

"Explain."

"Uh – my sister – do I have to tell you?"

"That's an order."

"Lizzie's tough, understand."

"And?"

"She, uh….she handcuffed me and got me falling-down drunk."


	16. Nothing to Regret

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of new words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Sixteen** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

That rainy-day vibe stuck with me...but I haven't fallen any further behind, I can get another cup of coffee, and the next two days are expected to be pleasant and bright...and my Accomplice has the weekend off, so maybe I can get extra time to catch up, between getting my walk, mowing the lawn, and hometending...we'll see.

* * *

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The#**_ _ **StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 ** _Write a story that investigates a turning point in your protagonist's past._**

 **Prompt Words:**

 **Word List:**

 **Prompt Word Donor:**

 **kitndavj** **:**

 **Dig Tree (Aussie historical landmark for early explorers).**

 **Pole Dancing**

 **skipper**

 **Aqua aerobics**

 **Lycra**

 **Cyclist**

 **From my local NaNoWriMo prompt list:**

 **statuesque**

 **walk**

 **future**

 **trap**

 **authority**

 **ill-fated**

 **name**

 **regret**

 _ **And now I offer you...**_

 _ **Nothing to Regret**_

* * *

 **Trip waits to learn his fate** – he's alone. No **skipper** ; no **dig tree**.

He could have done anything that night – Natalie loved **pole dancing** amateur nights. **Aqua aerobics.** She was a _ **cyclist**_ , and was **statuesque** in **Lycra**. A romantic **walk** on Fisherman's Wharf…

But he'd gone to Fusion, never suspecting a lovely Vulcan **trap** whose **name** he didn't even know. If he could have seen the **future** ; how that **ill-fated** Date Night would get him in trouble with **authority** , would he have decided to do something else, far away from the Vulcan Consulate?

He smiles. Nope, nothing to **regret**.


	17. Succession of Consequences

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of new words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Seventeen** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

I got a late start on these, but it seems I'm up for working on them through the night, so here I am with another installment to kick off your weekend! You're welcome!

* * *

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #**_ _ **StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 ** _Write a story about the days leading up to the beginning of your novel, or your story's big incident. Alternatively, write a journal of those days from your protagonist's point of view._**

 **Word List:**

 _ **kitndavj** **:**_

 **Pharmaceutical**

 **Iron Pyrite (Fool's Gold)**

 **Carcinoma**

 **snowdrift**

 **Cougar**

 **Telemetry**

 **Modular**

 **Technical**

 **Challenger (the space shuttle)**

 **Mountains**

 **Stratigraphy**

 **Seismic**

 **Succession**

 _ **Braxin:**_

 **tempestuous**

 **forbidden**

 **predatory**

 _ **And now I offer you...**_

 ** _Succession of Consequences_**

* * *

 _"_ Earthdate January 28, 2150; Rocky **Mountains** :

I'll soon initiate my studies into **seismic** activity, **stratigraphy** , the **pharmaceutical** properties of certain microbes in the treatment of **carcinoma** , and the **predatory** habits of _**puma concolor**_ , the **cougar** , as measured by **telemetry**.

I have acquired samples of **iron pyrite** , and am studying the **technical** aspects of the explosion of _**Challenger**_ , an early human spacecraft."

T'Pol pauses, looking out the window of the modular unit. A **snowdrift** obscures her view; the **tempestuous** weather reminding her of a blue-eyed human, a **forbidden** excursion, and the **succession** of consequences that brought her here, to Yellowstone.


	18. Prone to Superstition

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of new words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Eighteen** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

I'm getting to this chapter a few hours earlier in the day than I started yesterday. I'm hoping that will be the beginning of a trend that gets me a lot closer to caught up than I've been, although I'm also happy to report that I went from thirteen days behind two days back to, when I post this chapter, only nine! So, although it's not Warp Five, I am gaining power and momentum...at about half impulse, now, and gaining, I'd say.

There will be more chapters today, though they may be sporadic. After I post this, I'm going out for my walk, since I'm doing a Baby Steps to 5K program and it's a lovely day (usually I walk on Fridays, but it was rainy and cold, whereas today is partly sunny and only cool. Once I'm home, I'll be working intermittently on chapters, the blogposts that go with them ***** , on writing today's stories (plotted and simmering as I type this) and on home and yardtending. So I can't say how many I'll get to – only that they are a high priority.

 _ *** if you're interested in my wider blogging/writing world, I blog at shanjeniah dot blog and at Shan Jeniah's Lovely Chaos dot com - which I've spelled out for you so as not to violate fan fiction's linking policies.**_

But enough about me – this is about Soval, T'Pol, and a guy named Trip...

* * *

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #**_ _ **StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 **There is a moment in every story where a protagonist has to make a choice: to take up the challenge of the story or to turn away. Everything else flows from that.**

 **Today, write a story in which your protagonist makes the other choice.**

 **Word List:**

 **kitndavj** **:**

 **audit**

 **conical**

 **architecture**

 **anger**

 **superstition**

 **deptression**

 **boomerang**

 **dystopia**

 **Braxin:**

 **rapacious**

 **degradation**

 **obstinate**

 **seductive**

 **loyalty**

 _ **And now I offer you...**_

 _ **Prone to Superstition**_

* * *

Soval **audi** ted the conversation.

He could exonerate this man. However, a **conical architecture** extended from that point. If he revealed the **rapacious degradation** of the five humans, their **obstinate anger** when his kindaughter refused their **seductive** advances, he jeopardized his **loyalty** to Vulcan.

Humans were prone to **superstition,** particularly regarding the unknown. This immature species was still prone to psycho-emotional disorders, including **depression**. Their language was full of idioms based upon imagery such as "the **boomerang** effect." Many subscribed to the illusion of **dystopia** , rather than accepting the reality of entropy.

Revealing the truth wasn't logical in this case.


	19. Big Bite

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of new words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Nineteen** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

I had every intention of posting 3 or more chapters yesterday...but I also had every intention of taking a long walk (I took two; one with my daughter; the other with my son), mowing some of the lawn (most of front yard done; check), and quite a lot of hometending (check – and the place looks tidier).

I took a break for _Castle_ and _X-Files_ , because my brain needed space – and now, here it is, another day, and a new story waits to be written. It's also one of my twice-weekly updates for an accountability challenge I participate in, and I have a write-in with my local group in the evening….

So, hopefully, I can get another chapter or two (dare I hope for more?!) posted before Sunday ends...but that also might not happen. Either way, here's **Chapter 19** – I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #**_ _ **StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 **Imagine the first (significant) meeting between your protagonist and a secondary character.**

 **Word List:**

 _ **kitndavj** **:**_

 **Mallard**

 **Masticating**

 **Wavepool**

 **Caramelised**

 **Romanesque**

 **Bugger (Oh Crap)**

 **Sparky (Electrician)**

 **Eucalyptus**

 **Bluebird**

 **Smurf**

 **Canvas**

 **Yacht**

 _ **Braxin:**_

 **elegant,**

 **understated**

 **adorable**

 _ **And now I offer you...**_

 _ **Big Bite**_

* * *

A lonely **mallard** in the **wavepool**. A **yacht** out past the breakers, sail **canvas** snapping in the wind.

"Lieutenant Charles Tucker III?"

An **elegant, understated** figure. **Romanesque** robes.

Ambassador Soval.

Big bite of **carmelized** onion burger.

" **Masticating.** " Soval smelled of **eucalyptus** , not sandalwood and orange.

"Have you seen this woman?"

 **Adorable** ears. No cowl. Eyes alive with mystery. Tempting as hell. "I'd remember a woman who looks like that." Long low whistle for effect.

"Clarify."

Nope. Not getting her in trouble. "Listen, **Sparky. Bugger** off. May the **bluebird** – or the **Smurf** – of happiness fly up your -" Another nice big bite.


	20. Landscape of Her Mind

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of new words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Twenty** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

In addition to my marketable stories (which are explorations for a novel I'll be drafting in July; I do like to keep my writer-brain happy!), I thought it would be fun to do another series of **TnT drabbles** based on a story arc I'm keeping to myself for now. I promise that when the time is right, I'll reveal it!

It's nearly 7am, and I haven't yet slept…

But I'm finally in the same neighborhood as the "caught-up" chapter I'm aiming for – at this moment, Chapter 28, which I've loosely plotted, and chosen the prompt words for, but haven't yet written.

I can't say yet whether that will happen before or after sleep...I can only say that right now, I'm presenting Chapter 2o – only eight short! =D

This has been a bit of a marathon!

* * *

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #**_ _ **StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 **Write a story that focuses on the discovery/invention/ramifications of something that shapes your characters' physical world.**

 **Word List:**

 **kitndavj** **:**

 **Bugger (Oh Crap)**

 **Sparky (Electrician)**

 **Jumbuck (sheep)**

 **Jillaroo (sheep)**

 **Station (Gigantic Farm)**

 **Durrie (Cigarette)**

 _ **Word Prompt Generator:**_

 **acidic**

 **angel**

 **tickle**

 **beer**

 **bitter**

 _ **And now I offer you...**_

 _ **Landscape of Her Mind**_

* * *

There was solace in **acidic** waters and sulfurous steam. T'Pol felt the **tickle** of her human in her mind; his thoughts and experiences suffusing and blending with her own:

The **bitter** taste of dark **beer.** Strange expressions without logical meaning.

" **Bugger, Sparky.** I've met a pointy-eared **angel**." He was speaking to someone who didn't exist – so little logic in such an activity. "Put out the **durrie**. We're going to the **jumbuck station**. No, she's no **jillaroo**. She's a Vulcan. Now, Let's hit the **Frog and Toad**."

The man named Trip had Terraformed the once-ordered landscape of her mind.


	21. A Plethora of Objectives

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of new words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Twenty-One** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

Once again, I'm not making progress as quickly as I hoped – sometimes life just doesn't cooperate.

But now I'm sitting with my writing group at a local restaurant where we meet most Sunday nights, and I'm going to get this post up before writing today's stories. Since I've been largely nocturnal lately, I expect to get another chapter or two posted in the overnight hours...and I'd love to be caught up by this time tomorrow…

We'll see. =)

* * *

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #**_ _ **StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 **Write a story focusing on an aspect of society that matters to you/your story. How did society get to the place where this is important?**

 **Word List:**

 _ **kitndavj** **:**_

 **snorkel**

 **custard**

 **polysaccharide**

 **neoprene**

 **volleyball**

 **aluminum**

 **6ft of garden hose**

 **boardshorts**

 **scuba**

 **impeller**

 **glass bottomed boat**

 **HUET (helicopter Underwater Egress Training)**

 _ **Writing Group Members:**_

 **plethora**

 **rhadamanthine**

 _ **Writing Prompt List:**_

 **interview**

 _ **And now I offer you...**_

 _ **A Plethora of Objectives**_

* * *

 **"** Once this damned **interview** **'** s over, I'm living in **boardshorts** and **neoprene.** Perfect my **volleyball** form; **snorkel; scuba** dive. Turn my **aluminum** skiff into a **glass-bottom boat;** test my new **impeller** design. Take **HUET** training. Figure out how to turn **custard** into _crème brulee_. Overdose on **polysaccharides**. Fantasize about my Vulcan Surprise Package."

The pain in the **plethora** of objectives was evident. Soval's own culture took a **rhadamanthine** approach to such offenses as Lieutenant Tucker was accused of. Would Starfleet?  
It wasn't honorable to remain silent, when his testimony could exonerate an innocent man.

Soval's course was decided.

He must testify.


	22. Splendiferous Superlative Sublime

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of new words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Twenty-Two** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

I'm still moving forward, still not as quickly as I wish...but still making progress, so I'm happy enough….now, on to it – I'll be only a week behind when I finish with today's chapter (for those wondering why the long spells between chapters, I've also been writing three associated blog posts every day as part of my challenge – so there's a lot of work that's not appearing here). You can find those at shanjeniah dot blog or shanjeniahslovelychaos dot com, if you're interested...

* * *

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #**_ _ **StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 **Write a story (set in your novel's world) that makes sensation a priority. Use all five senses.**

 **kitndavj** **:**

 **potato**

 **angelhair**

 **orchid**

 **Opiate**

 **Matisse**

 **Burgundy**

 **Alliteration**

 **Onomatopoeia**

 **Violin**

 **Flute**

 **Silk**

 **Mini m &m's**

 **Honeyeater**

 **Hummingbird**

 **Kingfisher**

 **Cheesecake**

 _ **And now I offer you...**_

 **"** _ **Splendiforous Superlative Sublime Sensory Spectacular!"**_

* * *

 **"** Mmm….smells amazing!"

"Pan-fried catfish, broccoli, garlic-mashed **potatoes** ; shrimp scampi with **angelhair** pasta. Key lime **cheesecake** , with **mini M &M** **'** **s** for snacking. Sit down."

"Where did you find a **burgundy** and pink **orchid**?"

" **Matisse** Nursery, back home. Short-sheeted the couch with **silk** sheets, too."

"Aren't you eating?"

"First, music. **Violin** and **flute**."

"'The **Honeyeater** , the **Hummingbird** , and the **Kingfishe** r' - why?"

"It's your Splendiferous Superlative Sublime Sensory Spectacular."

"You and your **alliteration**. Why?"

"Operation **Opiate**. Forget your troubles in sensation, big brother. Boom!"

"And **onomatopoeia,** too? You're pulling out all the stops, Lizzie."

"Is it working?"

"There's a reason _I'm_ the engineer."


	23. Research List

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of new words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Twenty-Three** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

I'm making good progress, at the moment...so I'll keep this bit short, and just get on with the process of getting you the remaining chapters in this story. Today's is a little different – the prompt was to make a list that is also a story...so the prompt words are the story.

* * *

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 ** _And now I offer you:_**

* * *

 **Research List: Words and Imagery from the Mind of a Human Male Called Trip; Pending Inquiry into the Nature of the Unexplained Telepathic Contact Which Precipitated My Sensing of These Disordered and Seemingly Random Thoughts (With Notation of Extraneous Information, When Available).**

 **Auburn**

 **Heather**

 **Sheetbend**

 **Truckie's Hitch**

 **Cadmium Yellow**

 **Over-clock**

 **Crash Test Dummy**

 **Boot**

 **Strewth**

 **Drop Bear**

 **Afterburner**

 **Bubble Witch**

 **Fan fiction**

 **Angry Dome**

 **Gherkin**

 **Clydesdale**

 **Annuity**

 **Bandsaw**

 **DeLorian**

 **Wire Rope Sling**

 **Greenstick fracture**

 **Sexting**

 **Essence of Catafray**

 **Gruen**

 **Couch Jumping**

 **TARDIS**

 **Stepford Wife**

 **Scooter**

 **Hoverboard**

 **Red Panda**

 **Gecko**

cricket ( _apparently a game of some nature; not the Terran insect of the same nomenclature)_

brony

Babbage & Lovelace

underpants gnomes

Lego

Lady Gaga

panda

wombat

 **horse on a spaceship**

 **Pianola**

 **Chlorination**

 **Triceratops** **_(an extinct species)_**

 **Oak**

 **Polymer**

 **platypus** **_(human nomenclature is illogical in the extreme, if these species designations are any indication)_**


	24. Topics of Consideration

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of new words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Twenty-Four** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

Hi, again! It's been a few hours...this would be faster if I didn't keep taking time away to do things like sleep, eat, and spend time with people I love. Of course, then life wouldn't be nearly so sweet. So, trade-offs. I want to be faster than life's likely to allow for.

Another chapter is here, though, and that's something. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily S**_ _ **TaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #**_ _ **StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 ** _Soval codes a personal letter to his kindaughter_** ** _._**

 **Prompt Word Donor:**

 **kitndavj**

 **Aerobics**

 **Photophobia**

 **diatomaceous**

 **stockholm**

 **rhombus**

 **Stonefish**

 **Red Coral**

 **Triangle, Rectangle, Circle, Oval, Square (childrens' song- my 4yo loves it).**

 **Spinifex**

 **Stratigraphy**

 **Mitral Valve Prolapse (in honour of actress who played Liz Cutler on the show)**

 **Epoxy**

 **Resin**

 **And now I offer you:**

 _ **Topics of Consideration**_

* * *

 **From Soval, Ambassador to T** 'Pol, Scientific Attache, on extended Terran exploration:

Topics of consideration for future independent research (adapted shape suggests a **triangle** for motion):

Terran **epoxy** and **resin** production **(circle** arranged to intersect the triangle, indicates diversity).

 **Photophobia** in nocturnal species.

Marine animals: **red coral** and **stonefish** (approximate a **rhombus** signifying multiple perspectives).

 **Mitral valve prolapse** and **aerobic** activity ( **oval** of approval).

 **Spinifex** grasses and **stratigraghy** of Terra ( **square** indicating authority of the High Command).

 **Diatomaceous** earth ( **rectangle** to indicate authority stretched to accommodate alternative approaches and explorations).

 **Stockholm Syndrome in Terran captives (a contextual suggestion of self-liberation).**


	25. Don't Point Your Gherkin

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of new words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Twenty-Five** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

Okay, I've gotten my nightly Enterprise fix and Twitter chat, so I'm primed and ready to offer you another chapter. I've got some errands to run later today (it's just after 1am, local time, as I type this), but I still hope to get caught up...in case you haven't noticed, I'm the optimistic type. But the first step to getting there is to get this posted, so I'll leave you here, and get on with the matter at hand. 

* * *

_**To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #**_ _ **StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 **Write a prose sonnet: a story 14 lines long.**

 **Word List:**

 ** _kitndavj_** _ **:**_

 **Boot (Aussie for Trunk of car)**

 **Bumper Bar**

 **Duvee**

 **Stretch Marks**

 **Moisturiser**

 **Cheesecake**

 **Gherkin**

 **Papiermache**

 **6ft of garden hose**

 **Dungeon**

 **Slime**

 **the most comfortably fitting bra I have ever owned**

 **And now I offer you:**

 **"** ** _Don't Point Your Gherkin"_**

* * *

 **"** **The most comfortably fitting bra I have ever owned."**

" **Stretch marks** **."**

"I use **moisturizer.** Your turn."

" **Boot."**

"The car's, or the one on your foot?"

"Neither. The one Starfleet's giving me.

 **Bumper bar** **.** I'm tired of this game."

"Then eat your **cheesecake** **."**

"Don't point your **gherkin** at me, Lizzie."

"Answer the comm."

"They think I'm **slime** who belongs in the **dungeon** **."**

"Need to hide under the **duvee** **,** Trip? Should I make you a **papier-mache** **fort?"**

"Nope. Facing it head on. Let 'em flog me with **6 feet of garden hose -"**

"Commander Tucker, report to Starfleet Command immediately. Admiral's orders."


	26. The Letter, Unfinished

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of new words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Twenty-Six** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

Look! I'm on a roll...so I'm just going to dive right into this one!

* * *

 _ **To make the challenge even more interesting, I'll be using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #**_ _ **StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 **Write a story in the form of a series of letters.**

 **Word List:**

 **Fallon:**

slumberous

 **kitndavj** **:**

Manifold

Conical

Vacuum

Antidote

Kaleidescope

Strange

Serenity

Intercede

illicit

Succession

degradation

forbidden

recommend

And now I offer:

 ** _The Letter, Unfinished:_**

* * *

"Ambassador Soval, I **recommend** -"

 **Slumberous serenity** eluded her. The letter, unfinished, still waited. Logically, she must **intercede.** Her **illicit** acts had caused a **degradation** of his circumstances. Actions don't occur in **vacuum** **;** a **succession** of consequences evolved from her **forbidden** presence in his life; **a** **conical** **progression** of **manifold** **possibilities.** From his mind, a strange image: **a** **kaleidoscope** of potential.

Her actions had jeopardized his freedom and his honor. Logically, she must attempt to resolve the misapprehension. Honesty was the **antidote** **t** o his difficulties.

And yet, T'Pol stared at the unfinished letter. How could she logically explain her illogical acts?


	27. What if She Refused?

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _ ***Note:**_

 _ **Author is running out of new words, so**_ _ **…**_ _ **. please throw me a few, or a bundle!**_

* * *

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Twenty-Seven** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

I've finally figured out a way to streamline my posting process so I can get these out more quickly. It's not going to be terribly helpful when it comes to this project, which is winding down fast, but it will be much more useful the next time I want to do a rather marathon-like series...and, hopefully, that will also translate to more stories from me, posted more consistently.

At least, that's the theory...in my other life, though I'm also a wife and a mother with lots of new plot twists in my own life, so it's hard to say…

It's not hard to say that I'm going to get this story posted, and then, a short time later, go to sleep. I've done a lot of catching up, and I'm feeling the need for a rest before the final surge (and the errands and business of the day).

* * *

 _ **To make things more interesting, I'm e using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #**_ _ **StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 **Write A Non-Traditional Love Story.**

 **Word List:**

 **Prompt Words from my local NaNoWriMo group list:**

 **incandescent**

 **automatic**

 **record**

 **spy**

 **riddle**

 **scene**

 **legal**

 **walk**

 **future**

 **trap**

 **authority**

 **receptive**

 **symptomatic**

 **impartial**

 **resonant**

 **promise**

 **theory**

 **confused**

 **mix**

 **vanish**

 **subdued**

 **married**

 **And now, I offer...**

 ** _What if She Refused?_**

* * *

 **Sova** l studied the **record** of the **legal** **proceedings, under** **authority** of Maxwell Forrest. His friend had been **receptive** **,** though **confused at the riddle.** He'd thoug **ht Soval impartial.**

"Swear you're not a **spy."**

A sound **theory, symptomatic** of Terran thought patterns.

Soval recalled the **scene,** the assailants **subdued** **,** chastened. The **trap** he'd sensed.

T'Pol had **vanish** ed, **safe.** She'd returned, followed by a human male, her Awakening **incandescent,** **resonant** with **promise.** She had dared to **mix** with humans, to **walk** from the Consulate into an uncertain **future.** She was to be **married;** it was **automatic,** prearranged.

But what if she refused custom?


	28. What's the Catch?

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Twenty-Eight** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

 _Yesterday got away from me, and, though I wanted to post chapters, my daughter wanted to go to our local homeschool co-op, which is closing soon. My son's glasses were waiting for pickup nearby, and she and I had dinner at a favorite indie coffee shop, and I got home to find my Accomplice watching Deadliest Catch, and, well, then it was time for Enterprise before I knew it…_

But I'm hear now, and the result of my not posting yesterday is that you'll get the last several chapters all in a flock, so to speak...so happy reading!

* * *

 _ **To make things more interesting, I'm using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #**_ _ **StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 **Write a story with a** **Cinderella structure.**

 **Prompt Words from my local NaNoWriMo group list:**

 **Therapy**

 **future**

 **trap**

 **authority**

 **impartial**

 **theory**

 **vanish**

 **subdued**

 **married**

 **Taboo**

 **Stakeout**

 **Withdrawl**

 **Entropy**

 **Vacuum**

 **Antidote**

 **Residue**

 **And now, I offer:**

 ** _"_** ** _What's the Catch?"_**

* * *

"What about the **stakeout**?"

"It was a good **theory**..."

"Damn! It's a damned **vacuum** , and I'm **trap** ped! My whole **future** is on NX-01. Now it could all **vanish. Sorry."**

"Go ahead. Get mad, Trip. It's good **therapy** ; you're too **subdued** lately."

"There's no **antidote** for this **entropy** , Cap'n."

"Lieutenant Tucker."

"Soval?"

"I request the Captain's **withdrawal**."

"Why?"

"Speaking openly on this matter is **taboo**."

"See you later, Trip."

"Well?"

"I have the **authority** to clear you."

"What's the catch?"

There was a menacing **residue** in Soval's answer.

"I require the complete truth regarding your encounter with this young woman."


	29. Am I Psychotic?

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Twenty-Nine** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

 _I thought I was going to have this one posted a few hours back, but then I spent a lovely time with my son (15). He got his first glasses last night, and wanted to see the difference in how things looked in the early morning light (his favorite time to be outside is dawn). We took a walk, talked, and connected._

Now I'm back, though, with Chapter 29….getting very close to the end of this month's drabbles, now...although it's just possible that I might have a bit of a surprise along the way…

Stay tuned – but, for now...

* * *

 _ **To make things more interesting, I'm using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #**_ _ **StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 **Watch the video and write an Ugly Duckling story.**

 **Prompt Words:**

 **Braxin:**

 **tempestuous**

 **obstinate**

 **seductive**

 **degradation**

 **forbidden**

 **kitndavj:**

 **Flaming**

 **Seared**

 **Writing Group Prompt List:**

 **cushion**

 **report**

 **bed**

 **tested**

 **level**

 **scientific**

 **support**

 **theory**

 **waves**

 **psychotic**

 **And now, I offer:**

 **"Am I Psychotic?"**

* * *

 **"** **Am I** **psychotic** **?"**

T'Pol sat on her **cushion** , staring into the flame. Her **forbidden** excursion had caused a **degradation** in her logic; she was no longer acceptable for the Consulate. She should be **tested** in accordance with **scientific theory**. Logically, she required **support.**

She rose; went to her **bed** **.** Her human's presence was **tempestuous** and **obstinate** , moving through her in **flaming waves** that **seared** through her awareness. It was **seductive** at a **leve** l too deep for logic to be relevant. Without him, life would lack something beyond naming.

Real or imagined, he was her flame, her nectar. All was well.


	30. First Known Incidence

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Thirty** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

 _We're getting closer and closer to the end of things here. The story is preparing to wrap up, and so is the challenge, which is officially over at midnight. Once I get this story posted, my attention is going to be on finishing that last post, and maybe offering a surprise package or two…_

But I can't get there until I finish with Day 30, so here goes!

* * *

 _ **To make things more interesting, I'm using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 **Write a Hansel & Gretel Structured Story.**

 _ **Prompt Words from:**_

 _ **kitndavj:**_

 **Abberation**

 **Magnetic Resonance**

 **Constitution**

 **Intercede**

 **illicit**

 **Depression**

 **Architecture**

 **Audit**

 _ **Local NaNo Group prompt list:**_

 **first**

 **care**

 **And now, I offer:**

 ** _First Known Incidence_**

* * *

Soval must **intercede** with **care** ; this was the **first** known incident of Awakening to a huma **n. An audit** of the **magnetic resonance,** and its effect on the **architecture** of Mr. Tucker's mind, was indicated. There was the possibility of **depression;** this was a significant **aberration,** and human **constitution** hadn't evolved for the degree of sharing T'Pol was capable of. His **illicit** complicity gave him a responsibility to this human.

He must protect the nascent connection between his kindaughter and her Intended until T'Pol understood the nature of the flame she touched and held.

Soval went to speak with Maxwell Forrest.


	31. Just Like That?

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Thirty-One** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

 ** _OK – here we are – up to the last prompt! Before I share this story, I have a little secret to share with you -_**

 ** _This isn't the last chapter in this story!_**

Nope. There will be two more, so that each character gets one more that will, hopefully, wrap up the story to your satisfaction.

So, on we go….to the end. Engage!

* * *

 _ **To make things more interesting, I'm using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 **Write A Story About A Writer.**

 _ **Prompt Words from: None. I decided to free-wheel the last three, in a personal celebration!**_

 **And now, I offer:**

" ** _Just Like That?"_**

* * *

"You mean that's it? All the charges were dropped? Just like that?" Trip focused on closing his jaw. Anything elsewould be asking more than he could manage, right now.

"There have been other efforts, Lieutenant, but none managed to answer all aspects of the charges, as you know. This, however, covers everything. You're exonerated."

"Can I hear it?"

"The introduction isn't classified."

 _"_ _To all Terran authorities: I must offer testimony into the difficulties being experienced by a male of your species -"_

Trip sat stunned into silence while his invisible Vulcan Surprise Package saved his ass – and his career.


	32. Out of the Fire

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Thirty-Two** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

 _OK – here we are – up to the last prompt, and the penultimate_ _chapter in this story!_

* * *

 _ **To make things more interesting, I'm using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 **Write A Story About A Writer.**

 **And now, I offer:**

 _ **Out of the Fire**_

* * *

T'Pol closes her eyes. The candle remains in her mind. It dances with the music of the place where they met.

She imagines illogically that it's dancing in the eyes of her human as he sits across from her, smiling.

" _I'll be damned! How the hell did you know I needed you to pull my ass out of the fire?"_

 _"Your mind is powerful, and easily sensed."_

 _"That surprises the hell out of you."_

 _"Agreed."_

 _"Why did you - is this logical?"_

 _"It's logical that I correct the harm I caused you."_

Awareness fades. Eyes open.

T'Pol begins to write.


	33. Incontrovertible Proof

_**Standard disclaimer in Chapter One.**_

 _Hello there, and welcome to_ **Chapter Thirty-Three** _of my_ **Story A Day May** **drabbles** _! STaD is an annual challenge during which writers commit to finishing a story each day, all month (or adapt the goal, if that works better for them)._

 _OK – here we are – the last chapter in this story! It's my hope that you've found pleasure here._

 _I love comments, criticisms, and thoughts for future stories...not that I need more of the latter, really, but….oh, so much fun!_

Thanks to all who stopped by to read, and a huge pile of gratitude to those who reviewed one or more of the stories. Things got a bit crazed, and I'm behind on responding, but I'll be taking some time the next few days to see to that. Until then, please know that you are appreciated! =D

But now, let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

 _ **To make things more interesting, I'm using the daily STaD prompt, and also prompt words given to me by...well,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **, if you want to play! Lay 'em on me!**_ _**I love making my brain work for its amusement!**_

 _ **The #StoryADay**_ _ **prompt for today is:**_

 **Write A Story About A Writer.**

 **And now, I offer:**

 _ **Incontrovertible Proof**_

* * *

T'Pol's letter had reached every human authority on the planet, from an undisclosed location. She had used all her skills to assure that, wherever he was, the man who stood accused in her place would not suffer further consequence.

It violated all protocol associated with her position. Her action befit the infant who had dared to touch the flame

– and more.

It was incontrovertible proof that she was aware of her Intended on a telepathic level; Lieutenant Tucker's situation was not public record.

This proved much he had only theorized.

Soval opened an encrypted personal file and began to write.


End file.
